The Future
by Dylan-Made-User
Summary: 10 years later, Raimon Jr. Soccer Club and other soccer clubs come together just for the fun of it. Everyone has changed during 10 years. Was accepting 6 but now 10  I need 3 more.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan: Hi! This is my first story on my account (My first one I wrote is found in Shizuka Amaterasu's account. I'm sure if you read Match Maker OCs, you should know me XD

Axelle: Hello~!

Dylan: I know your right next to me but JUST STOP MAKING APPEARANCES!

Axelle: Then who's the one who smacks you if you go over the 4th wall?

Dylan: ...You?

Axelle: Right.

Dylan: GET OUT OF MAH STORY!

Axelle: 0.o

Dylan: Now that's over with, this is a OC story. **I only need about 3 more**...so first come first serve :-) This is going to take place like after 10 years. Since I didn't watch IE GO yet... I don't know any IE GO charas. Gomen.

-()-

**Name:  
>Nickname:<br>Age:  
>Personality:<br>Past:  
>SpouseDating (optional): (Taken are: Yagami Reina, Kiyama Hiroto, Kidou Yuuto, Shuuya Goenji, Sakuma Jirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Midorikawa Ryuuji)  
>Children (optional):<br>Occupation:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Appearance:<br>Clothing:  
>Other:<br>Position:  
>Number:<strong>

-()-

It was a bright sunny day in Inazuma Town. The buildings were alot more modern looking than it was 10 years ago. The soccer field didn't change though, It was still the same soccer field at the back of the Steel Tower. The same soccer field that Raimon Jr. used to practice in.

A man with long dark blue hair that was tied in a low tail was walking down the street, holding a cellphone. He wore a white shirt and a brown jacket and blue jeans. His phone suddenly rang.

?: Hello? Yes, who's this? Hibiki? Who the heck is Hibiki? Ohhh yeah, sorry Coach. Yeah sure, I'll be there.

He hung up on his phone and looked up to the sky. He sighed and continued walking to his house.

-()-

Dylan: Sorry it was short! I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I am not part of Level-5 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan: Sorry it took long to review... I had this huge project to finish in school and I lost track of time.**

**Axelle: YEAH YOU DID!**

**Dylan: Gah! What the **** are you doing here?**

**Axelle: I want to watch and see how you write Amaterasu.**

**Dylan: Shut up and let me work.**

**Axelle: Genda-kun, disclaimer please~!**

**Genda: *sigh* Dylan doesn't own Inazuma ELeven.**

~0~ Nobody's POV ~0~

"Hayate! Your running late!" a voice was heard downstairs. A man with dark blue long hair fell out of bed. His hair was messy and he looked like a zombie... at 8am.

"Hayate!" the voice of the lady was heard again. He got up and took a shower, combed his messy hair and put it in a low ponytail, put his white shirt and blue jeans on. He then ran downstairs and made it to the dining room.

"Morning hun." A lady with blue hair and two white locks said and kissed her husband. Her blue eyes showed glee as she began to put the breakfast on the table.

"How's my favorite lady?" the man asked. He hugged the lady from behind. He pecked her cheek and she smiled.

"What time should we go out? the lady asked. "Reina-chan, relax." Hayate said and released his arms and sat on his chair. Reina sat down too.

The two of them had a peaceful breakfast. Both talking about their soccer Reunion that is in 3 hours.

"Let's drive there?" Reina asked. "Finally! I'm driving!" Hayate said. "Let's go!"

~0~ Time Skip: Raimon Jr. (Sorry I'm lazy.) ~0~

"Wow. It's so different." Reina said. "Look at all the people here. Look, there's Shizuka-san." Hayate said. "She's not married?" Reina asked. "I think she is, there's a ring on her finger. But with who...?" Hayate said.

The two of them walked towards Amaterasu. "Shizuka?" Reina said. "Huh?" Amaterasu turned around to see her old friends. "Haya-baka! Reina-chan!" Amaterasu said. "How've you been?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well, we're both married-" Reina started but was cut off. "I knew it!" Amaterasu said. "Sorry. Continue." Amaterasu said. "Yeah, we just got married 1 year ago." Hayate said.

"What about you?" Hayate asked. "I am married. My last name is NOT Shizuka anymore. I have a 6 year old son and I became a lawyer!" Amaterasu said. "Who's the lucky man?" Reina asked.

"Kiyama Hiroto. You remember him right?" Amaterasu asked. "He's here?" Reina asked. "Yeah, he's over there with Ryuusei-chan." Amaterasu pointed at a soccer field. A man with red hair was dribbling the ball and battling against a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Okay, I have to go now. I'll see you later!" Amaterasu said and walked towards the field.

"Who else is here?" Reina asked. Hayate looked around and saw a lady with black hair and midnight onyx eyes. She had no expression written on her pale face. Next to her was the famous, Kidou Yuuto.

"Yuuto!" Hayate said and walked towards Kidou. Reina following behind him. "And you are...?" the lady with black hair asked. "I'm sorry. I'm Shiyori Hayate. I was the Midfieler of Inazuma Japan." He said.

"Yuki Alexandra. Don't mess with me." she said and crossed her arms. "Sorry for Alex-chan. Long time no see, Reina." Yuuto said and recognized Reina. "Yo." Reina gave Yuuto the peace sign.

"So are you two married?" Hayate asked. "What? No!" Alexandra said. "We're just dating. Are you two married?" Yuuto said. "Yep!" Reina answered cheerfully. "Tch." Alexandra scoffed at Reina.

"Is there a problem with you?" Reina asked. "I don't want to waste my time on a sore loser." Alexandra said. "Watch your mouth! Your younger than me you know!" Reina fought back. "Than your old."

That only got Reina more mad. She was on the verge of punching the raven haired lady. "Okay, let's go before this gets physical. I'll see you later, Yuuto!" Hayate said and rushed out of there.

A bell was heard and that was the sign of the reunion starting. People they haven't seen in 10 years walked around, not knowing where to go.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Dylan: Sorry if it was short. It's like 12:05 AM!**


End file.
